1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotor, and more particularly to a rotor for a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional rotor in accordance with the prior art comprises body formed by multiple silicon steel sheets sequentially securely attached to one another. Each silicon steel sheet has a series of apertures defined therein at equal intervals to longitudinally define multiple grooves in an outer periphery of the body. A magnetic element is longitudinally received in a corresponding one of the multiple grooves in the body. Each magnetic element is glued to the body.
However, the magnetic elements may detach from the body in a high-speed operation when the centrifugal force of the rotating body is greater than the connection between the magnetic elements and the body.
For solving the above problem, another conventional rotor is provided, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, and having a body (not shown) by multiple silicon steel sheets (7) securely abutting one another. Each silicon steel sheet (7) has a series of through hole (71) centrally defined therein to define a longitudinal hole in the body for securely receiving a shaft of the motor and multiple cubic holes (72) defined at equal interval near an outer periphery of each of the silicon steel sheet (7) to longitudinally define multiple passage in the body. A magnetic element (8) is longitudinally received in a corresponding one of the passages in the body.
In such a manner, the distance (H1) between the magnetic element (8) and the stator (not numbered) is lengthened. Consequently, the effect of the motor is reduced due to the distance (H1) and the silicon steel sheets (7) between the magnetic element (8) and the stator. Furthermore, the structure of the rotor needs a complicated circuit for providing a sine wave or a trapezoid wave of a magnetic field caused by the rotor and the stator.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional rotors for a motor.